glitterswordyugifandomcom-20200215-history
Gladiator Beast Darius
ダリウス |krname = 검투수다리우스 |ptname = Gladiadora Besta Darius or Gladiadora Fera Darius |spname = Bestia Gladiador Darius |phon = Guradiaru Bīsuto Dariusu |trans = Gladial Beast Darius |image = Gladiator Beast Darius.jpg |level = 4 |attribute = Earth |type = Beast-Warrior |type2 = Effect |atk = 1700 |def = 300 |number = 25924653 |effect = Trigger, Continuous, Trigger |lore = When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster: You can target 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target, but its effect(s) is negated by this card, and it is shuffled into the Deck when this card leaves the field. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Darius". |frlore = Lorsque cette carte est Invoquée Spécialement par l'effet d'un monstre "Bête Gladiateur", vous pouvez sélectionner 1 monstre "Bête Gladiateur" depuis votre Cimetière et l'Invoquer Spécialement. Les effets de ce monstre sont annulés et il retourne dans votre Deck lorsque cette carte est retirée du Terrain. A la fin de la Battle Phase, si cette carte a attaqué ou a été attaquée, vous pouvez la renvoyer dans le Deck pour Invoquer Spécialement 1 monstre "Bête Gladiateur" depuis votre Deck sauf "Darius, Bête Gladiateur". |ptlore = Quando esta carta é Special Summoned pelo efeito de um monstro "Gladiator Beast", você pode Special Summon 1 monstro "Gladiator Beast" do seu Cemitério. O efeito do monstro Special Summoned será negado e quando esta carta for removida do campo, retorne o monstro Special Summoned para o Deck. No fim da Battle Phase, se esta carta atacou ou foi atacada, você pode retorná-la ao Deck para Special Summon 1 monstro "Gladiator Beast" do seu Deck, exceto "Gladiator Beast Darius". |splore = Cuando esta carta es invocada especialmente por efecto de un monstruo "Gladiator Beast", puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo "Gladiator Beast" desde su Cementerio y hacerle Llamada especial, A ese monstruo se le niega su efecto, y retorna al Deck cuando esta carta es removida del campo. Al final de la Battle Phase, si esta carta ha sido atacada o atacó, usted puede retornarla al Deck para hacer una llamada especial de un monstruo "Gladiator Beast" desde su Deck, excepto "Gladiator Beast Darius". |en_sets = Phantom Darkness (PTDN-EN031) - (C) Legendary Collection 2 Mega-Pack (LCGX-EN244) - (ScR) |de_sets = Phantom Darkness (PTDN-DE031) - (C) Legendary Collection 2 Mega-Pack (LCGX-DE244) - (ScR) |fr_sets = Phantom Darkness (PTDN-FR031) - (C) |it_sets = Phantom Darkness (PTDN-IT031) - (C) Leggendaria 2 Mega-Pack (LCGX-IT244) - (ScR) |jp_sets = Phantom Darkness (PTDN-JP031) - (C) |kr_sets = Phantom Darkness (PTDN-KR031) - (C) |sp_sets = Phantom Darkness (PTDN-SP031) - (C) |ygo_sets = Pack 47 (C) |action1 = Returns from your field to your Deck |action2 = Returns from field to Deck for cost |archetype1 = Gladiator Beast |archsupport1 = Gladiator Beast |summon1 = Special Summons from your Deck |summon2 = Special Summons from your Graveyard |database_id = 7432 }}